smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Wonder Smurfette (Hero Stories)
"I can stand up for myself and fight my own battles! I'm not a weak Smurfette like some Smurfs think." Diana Hippolyta "Wonderful" Smurfette '''(known mostly as '''Wonder) is one of the main characters that appear in the HERO: The Guardian Smurf ''story series. Background Information Wonder was originally nothing more than Hero's reflection in the Mirror of Opposition, which allows whoever looks into it to see what they look like if they were the opposite gender. She was created when a lightning bolt struck Hero as he looked in the mirror. At first she was very defensive because she thought the Smurfs were evil creatures, until Hero explained that they were a family. When she started living with the Smurfs, she found it hard to fit in as she was making easy mistakes and that the Smurfs did not take too kindly to them, e.g. accidentally stepping in Smurfette's flower garden or dropping Greedy's cakes as they were cooling down because they were too hot. This resulted in her running out of the village and being captured by Gargamel. Hero rescued her from him and it was this that started their relationship. During her first year of her life as a Smurf, she adapted to living in physical form and soon started to make friends with the other Smurfs, with Smurfette soon becoming her best friend. It was also during this time that she learned what she can and can't do in terms of living and acting around a male Smurf, with both Hero and Papa Smurf explaining to her the acts of morality, when she caught Hero naked after he had a bath one morning; that there are things best left done until she gets married. She then lived alongside Hero for 5 years, before they decided to get married, and once the ceremony was over, they then went on a honeymoon, which lasted for 2 months. On the eve of her birthday five years into her marriage, she felt like she was unwelcome in the village as a Smurf, due to believing that her fellow Smurfs had forgotten her birthday. She was then kidnapped by the Naughties Vexy and made to believe that Gargamel had changed his ways and became good. She then began to bond and care about the Naughties. During this time, she was forced to get the spell that Papa Smurf had used to make Smurfette a real Smurf in order to save her friends from certain death. When her fellow Smurfs saved her from the clutches of Gargamel, they revealed their true feelings to her, saying that she is indeed a true Smurf at heart. Years prior to the birth of her daughter, Wonder was given the role of '''Guardian' by Hero, due to him going on a camping trip with Grandpa Smurf and the Smurflings. Most of the Smurfs didn't like his suggestion and treated her with condescension and disrespect. Eventually, she makes the other Smurfs respect her by doing things that impressed them. They soon rescue their fellow Smurfs after they were kidnapped by Lord Balthazar. Sometime after this defeat, Lord Balthazar created a monster out of a strange pink goo, and commanded it to destroy the Smurfs. Eventually, when the monster and Hero engaged in battle in a rocky place far away from the Smurf Village, Wonder decided to help her husband in defeating the creature, and even though she was of great help to Hero, she was absorbed by the creature so that it could steal her energy. She was inside him for only a short time, since as soon as she was absorbed, Hero went crazy and gave the creature a heavy beating; causing it to regurgitate her. As soon as she came to, she and Hero eventually destroyed the creature. 15 years into her marriage with Hero, they had their first child, a daughter, who they named Saviour, which they raised with tender love and care, up until she became an independent adult Smurf. When she and her fellow Smurfs were around 500 years old she passed away, leaving Hero to care for their daughter Saviour. Before she passed away, she passed down her special red wrist cuffs to her daughter. Personality When she was created, she was very defensive because she did not know what kind of creatures the Smurfs were, because she did not know if they were good or evil. She then began to trust, care and love them as a family after Hero rescued her from Gargamel, and the other Smurfs started showing their affections and care for her, including Papa Smurf who treats her like a daughter, and Smurfette who treats her like a sister. Many of the Smurfs consider her a "voice of reason", one particular Smurf is Pushover, who Wonder helped conquer his inability of saying No to his fellow Smurfs after she witnessed him always caving in and doing their jobs as well as his own. During the events of the story "The Crazy Plant", she became addicted to Smurfnip after being peer-pressured into smoking it. She broke her addiction after Doctor gave her special medication to combat her cravings and Hero explaining to her that if she continued to smoke it, then the chances of her having a baby would be very slim. She is independent and can stand up for herself in almost any situation, except for those which require Hero to help her. Even though she possesses the same abilities as Hero, she reluctantly declines to use her powers in most situations and will only use them if her life or those of her loved ones are under threat. Role in the Village Since she is the female version of Hero, she is often considered the Guardianess of the Smurfs, and performing the exact same duties as Hero, but since she acts as a Nurturer for Baby Smurf, and later her own daughter, she just lets him perform those duties. The only time Wonder helps Hero is when the village is facing serious threats. She has a wonderful singing voice that was revealed to the other Smurfs in the Village Summer Talent Show by singing a song called "Ooh La La". With the song becoming a success and her fellow Smurfs loving the sound of her voice, she eventually came up with an idea of creating an album for all her fellow Smurfs to listen to, with Hero agreeing to give her his full support throughout the entire process. Considering how beautiful her singing voice is, she regularly records songs with Harmony and the Orchestra for the Survival game setting in the Imaginarium. Relationships *'Papa Smurf' is considered her adoptive father, as he acts like one towards her. *'Hero' is considered her main love interest as the two spent most of their time together, prior to their marriage. *'Hefty' is considered a close friend, despite that she hates his many attempts to catch a glimpse of her having a bath/shower or getting dressed. *'Fergus' acts like an older brother towards her, often calling her "lassie". In an alternate timeline that she viewed out of her curiosity of marrying a different Smurf, she marries Fergus in that timeline and later has a son through him. *'Abloec' is considered a close friend and a confidante. She sees in Abloec the expression of agape, which is the same kind of love that the God he serves called the Almighty exhibits to all mankind. *'Saviour' is her future daughter, when she had with Hero. She was given the gift of child by Mother Nature, 15 years after her marriage to Hero. *'Smurfette' is considered her adopted older sister, as the two share a sisterly relationship. *'Oracle Smurf' is sometimes treated as her own child prior to the birth of her own daughter. He would eventually become her son-in-law when he marries her daughter, Saviour. *'Sassette' is her adopted younger sister. *'Nat, Snappy & Slouchy' are her adopted younger brothers. *Her Grey Smurf counterpart is one of her enemies, having first encountered her when Papa Smurf created the Grey Smurfs in order to make his little Smurfs stop fighting each other. She was disgusted to find that her Grey Smurf counterpart was married to both its counterparts of Hero and Smurfette, and that she even had a romantic interest in the Grey counterpart of Smurfette. *'William' is the son she has with Fergus in the alternate timeline she and Hero explored about her marrying a different Smurf. *'Petaluma' was the rare talking flower she encountered after Smurfette brought her back to the village. She helped Smurfette in tending to her needs as much as possible, with each time Petaluma being ungrateful. When Papa Smurf and Brainy tried to prune her, she demanded Smurfette take her back to the forest, with Wonder going with Smurfette to give support; which was where Petaluma showed her true colors. When Smurfette began to sink in quicksand, Wonder tried to save her, but Petaluma pushed her head first into the quicksand, and she came close to suffocation. Eventually, she "passed away" when a whirlwind carried her away, leaving behind two seeds, but not before Petaluma deeply apologized for her actions against the both of them. *'Petalinda' is one of the twin offspring flowers of Petaluma whom Smurfette currently has, who she helps to give her tender love and care to, with them calling her "Auntie Wonder". *'Petalana' is the other offspring flower of Petaluma whom Smurfette also currently has, like her sister, she helps to give her tender love and care, with them calling her "Auntie Wonder". *'Eudard' -- He is Wonder's "biological father" according to the Imaginarium setting "Meet the Parents". *'Diana' -- She is Wonder's "biological mother" according to the Imaginarium setting "Meet the Parents". Transformations Throughout the series, Wonder has been unable to achieve the same amount of transformations as Hero, her power does increase every time she trains to be on par with Hero himself. She did however achieve a really powerful state in the series. * True Blue -- Her appearance in this state remains unchanged to her regular appearance, the only difference is the color of her hair, eyes, and the H mark on her forehead, which become a much lighter shade of blue than her skin color. Her power increases dramatically. Abilities She possesses the same special abilities that Hero also has, but she lacks the ability to transform. Her special abilities include: *'Kamehameha' -- Wonder puts her hands together, with a gap between them and puts them behind her and she gathers aura from her body and turns it into pure energy and launches the wave at her enemy. *'Destructo Disk' -- Wonder puts one arm above her head and puts her energy into the form of a disc, and then fires multiple discs at her enemy. *'Energy Shield' -- Wonder curls into the shape of a ball and uses her energy to create a protective shield. *'Instant Transmission' -- Wonder puts two fingers on her forehead, and focuses her energy in order to teleport herself to any location she chooses. *'Telepathic Communication' -- She has the ability to communicate with others using her mind, the only other Smurfs she can communicate with telepathically is Hero and Saviour. *'Big Bang Attack' -- In order to perform it, Wonder extends her arm, opens her palm and turns her hand up at a 90 degree angle. She then powers up and fires a powerful energy sphere at the opponent. This attack creates an enormous explosion upon contact and leaves a huge mushroom cloud. The attack's name and state is also reminiscent of the Big Bang Theory. *'Echo Blast' -- An extremely powerful and highly destructive scream of energy from her vocal cords and mouth. Wonder's physical abilities include: *'Great Agility' *'Great Physical Strength' *'Skilled Hand-To-Hand Combatant' Appearance She wears clothes similar to Smurfette but instead of all white, she wears a gold colored Smurf hat along with gold colored high heels, and a purple flower shaped dress. She also wears red wrist cuffs, which can deflect spells and create a shield. She would also wear a purple strapless gown as either her normal style of dress or to special events held in the village. Her appearance is also similar to Smurfette, but she too has Hero's golden "H" on her forehead, and her hair is a shade of chestnut brown. Her physique as a Smurf is considered to be curvy. A Slight Change After Papa Smurf performed plastic smurfery on her, she now wears a bra as part of her everyday dress. Motherhood When she was pregnant with Saviour, she wore a long purple robe throughout the later stages of the pregnancy, as her dresses became too tight. Stage Performance(s) For her role as the Queen in the production "Smurfette and the Seven Smurfs," she wears a crown, a long purple dress with a high collar, and a cape with red on the inside. Naughty When she was transformed into a Naughty in her nightmare in the story "Wonder the Naughty," her hat, shoes, and dress color stay the same. Her hair becomes dark red, her skin color turns light gray, and she has a black "N" mark on her forehead. Guardian Her Guardian attire consists of a red strapless breastplate with the Smurf head symbol on it, a gold belt around the waist, a medium-length dark blue skirt with stars on it, a blue cape and a pair of red boots with a white stripe down the middle. Brief Power-Up After being rescued by her fellow Smurfs in the Mirror Universe, she stood her ground alongside Hero against the Mirror Master and his Mirror Knights to give the others time to escape. When she was branded "weak" and "pathetic", she became so enraged that it unleashed an untapped power deep inside her. This caused her eyes, hair, and the H on her forehead to become a light shade of blue, as well as having a consistent blue aura around her body and an increase in her power. This change shares similarities to Hero's Supersmurf Blue form. Alternate Timeline(s) In the alternate timeline that she and Hero explored in the mini-story "Who Would I Have Married?", she began wearing a gray Smurf hat with a blue plaid band and a blue plume. She also wears a purple shirt, a blue plaid kilt with a sash over her left shoulder, checkered socks, and black shoes with gold buckles during her relationship with Fergus and continued to wear it after their wedding. Smurf of Christmas Past Her likeliness is used as the Smurf of Christmas Past from the Christmas Spirit Spell, the only difference in her appearance is that she wears a light blue woolly jacket over her normal clothes, a light blue Smurf hat with a white woolly patch on the bottom, light blue high heel shoes, transparent "smurfy" wings and she carries a wand with a snowflake at the tip. Human As a human, she has a cute, curvy figure, her red wrist cuffs, gold Smurf hat, lavender eyes to match her lavender-painted fingernails, and stands about 5'6" (American measurement, not including the extra half-inch from her heels). She shows much more skin than what is considered appropriate for this time period, but is self-conscious about it. Upon arriving in King Leopold's castle, she was forced to wear a long purple dress as to make it more appropriate for public appearances. Voice Actor(s) Her desired speaking voice actress would be Melissa Sturm, who voiced Smurfette in The Smurfs: A Christmas Carol and The Smurfs: The Legend of Smurfy Hollow, and was the voice of SmurfJade in Smurfs: The Lost Village. ''Her desired singing voice would most likely be that of Britney Spears. Trivia *The name Wonder is a reference to the DC Comics super heroine, Wonder Woman. *Her official "birth" names of '''Diana' and Hippolyta are references to Wonder Woman's real name being Princess Diana of Themyscira and her mother's name being Queen Hippolyta of Themyscira. *The way Wonder was created is similar to the way Vanity's double was created in the comic book story and its cartoon episode adaptation, "The Hundredth Smurf". *Wonder is the first character to come from a mirror that does not speak or perform actions backwards. *Her current profile pose is a slightly altered version of the pose of Numbuh 404's original profile for The Light and Dark series version of Smurfette. *Her Guardian attire mirrors that of Wonder Woman's outfit. *Her Zodiac sign is Leo, as her "birthday" is on July 26. *Her personalized symbol is based on that of Numbuh 404's personalized symbol for The Light and Dark series version of Smurfette, but was digitized by VicGeorge2K9. *Her human name of Vivianne was confirmed by A Heroic Smurf after Numbuh 404 suggested it in a Skype chat. *The purple dress that she wears when she's temporarily human is based on the dress worn by Princess Aurora in the 1959 Walt Disney film, Sleeping Beauty. *A 16" plushie of Wonder was created by Budsie over the course of October and November 2015, a picture can be seen here: A remake was later requested in December 2015 and was made over the course of that month and January 2016 and finally arrived in February 2016, a picture can be seen here: Category:Hero the Guardian Smurf characters Category:Females Category:Smurfs Category:Smurfettes Category:Heroes Category:Mothers Category:Married characters Category:Characters with markings Category:Magically created characters Category:Smurf Village residents Category:A Heroic Smurf's articles Category:Heterosexual characters Category:Hero's generation Smurfs Category:Original character creations Category:Nature lovers Category:Fashionable characters Category:Ki channelers Category:Humans Category:Flight-able characters Category:Nature worshipers Category:Hero's family members Category:People with supernatural power Category:Buxom characters Category:Characters with brown hair Category:Mirror of Opposition created characters